A trunnion and socket joint (also known as a ball and socket joint) can be utilized for operating a blade of a machine, such as bulldozers, motor graders, among others. The trunnion and socket joint allows pivotal movement of the blade for carrying out various operations, such as pushing rocks or earthen material. The pivotal movement enables the blade to be adjusted for pitch, angle, and tilt using hydraulic cylinders.
Split caps may be used to retain a trunnion within a socket. The split caps are secured to the structure surrounding the socket using fasteners, such as bolts. During operation, the trunnion may press against the split caps, causing them to be pushed away from each other. As a result, there are chances of wear to the fasteners or the split caps.
Conventionally, retention mechanisms are known that utilize a ring to retain a ball within a socket. In such mechanisms, an inner diameter (ID) of the ring is smaller than an outer diameter (OD) of the ball so that the ring retains the ball within the socket.